Secret professionnel
by Nelja
Summary: Slash, Johnny/Spidey en mode friends with benefits, humour. Johnny Storm aimerait bien savoir avec qui il couche. Mais pour Spider-man, les questions d'identité secrète se prennent très au sérieux.


_Spider-man et les Fantastic Four appartiennent à Marvel Comics._

_Rating R pour relations sexuelles entre Spider-man et Johnny Storm, sur le toit d'un immeuble, décrites de façon implicite._

_Ecrit pour le thème "Sous anonymat - stranger in the night" de 30_interdits sur Livejournal._

* * *

Johnny pousse un long gémissement de chat repu et résiste à la tentation de plonger dans un sommeil post-coïtal réparateur. C'est le genre de réactions qu'on a dans un lit, pas sur les plafonds de New York alors qu'on est venu sous le superbe prétexte de faire un peu de super-héroïsme à basse pression. Ca ne se fait juste pas.

En plus, un super-méchant pourrait surgir, et ce serait horriblement embarrassant.

Du coin d'un oeil coquin, il observe les fesses de Spider-man, qui finit de refermer son costume. De jolies fesses bien rondes, très certainement. Il a aussi une jolie bouche, même si il ne la montre pas maintenant, et Johnny est certain qu'il est généralement sexy. Ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble, sinon. Son goût instinctif est certainement sûr à ce point.

Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il a envie de vérifier.

Avec un grand sourire séducteur, il avance la main vers le visage de Spidey, caresse sa joue, et sans tenter de le prendre en traître, se montre clair sur ce qu'il voudrait faire maintenant.

"Désolé." répond Spider-man, en écartant sa main gentiment mais fermement.

"Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment savoir avec qui je couche, parfois." répond Johnny, et non, il ne boude pas du tout, même s'il a l'impression que son célèbre pouvoir de séduction vient de se prendre un sérieux coup dans la gueule.

"Je ne peux pas. Question d'identité secrète. Tu sais comment c'est."

"Non, justement. Out dès le début, tu te rappelles ? Comment tu fais pour... je ne sais pas, ne serait-ce que pour inviter les filles à boire un verre sans leur dire que tu es Spider-man ? Tu dois probablement leur _parler_ pour les intéresser, et... ça doit être incroyablement louzesque."

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut t'arriver de pire, si tu me le dis ? Je ne suis pas le genre à raconter aux journaux les identités secrètes de mes amis, je ne vais pas lancer "Salut, Spider-man" si on se croise dans la rue. Même les X-men ne sont pas parano à ce point, et ils ont plein de méchants qui lisent les pensées !"

"Tu couches avec beaucoup de X-men, pour avoir un échantillon statistique décent ? Oh, bien sûr, secret professionnel, c'est le principe..."

"Dis-moi juste : je te connais dans le civil ? Il n'y a rien de plus embarrassant que de découvrir après coup qu'on sortait avec son facteur. A part les Skrulls, peut-être."

"On commence par répondre à ça, puis on finit par un jeu des trente questions par oui ou par non, où on se demande si ma boîte aux lettres est plus grande qu'un grille-pain. Johnny, tu es un ami, mais cacher mon identité secrète à mes amis commence à être mon sport de prédilection, (parce qu'affronter les méchants commence à se faire vieux, parfois). Je peux juste te donner un indice : je ne vis pas dans un gratte-ciel au système de sécurité tellement perfectionné qu'à chaque fois que je pars en mission, mes ennemis doivent faire plus d'efforts pour blesser ma famille que pour conquérir le monde."

"Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais de visites..."

"Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas décidé de conquérir le monde ce jour-là, alors."

"Est-ce que tu es célèbre ? Dans un boy's band, peut-être..." Johnny détaille d'un regard appréciateur le corps bien-musclé-mais-pas-si-large-d'épaules-que-ça.

"Aaaah, faux-frère, tu essaies de me pousser à manquer à mes principes et à répondre à tes questions avec un non retentissant ! Cela ne marchera pas ! Enfin si, c'est en train de marcher, mais cela ne prouve absolument rien, parce que je répondrais la même chose avec autant d'horreur si j'étais effectivement dans un boy's band, donc tu n'en déduiras rien du tout ! Plus de questions ?"

"Oh, mais je ne demandais rien ! Je pense juste à voix haute, je tiens ça de mon beau-frère. Sauf que lui c'est plus sur des horreurs genre les trous noirs quantiques."

"Hum, j'aime assez les trous noirs quantiques. Mais j'ai un projet qui peut satisfaire tout le monde. Tu vas continuer à penser à voix haute, et moi, je vais me débrouiller pour ne pas être tenté de répondre, d'une manière que tu devineras." Oh oui, certainement, surtout quand Spidey s'est mis sur un genou et approche ses mains du bas ventre de Johnny, suffisamment lentement et délibérément pour lui laisser tout le temps de protester si nécessaire.

Johnny ne proteste pas parce que pas nécessaire, et en peu de temps, la bouche de Spidey lui démontre clairement, et sans parler, pourquoi il a eu raison.

"Alors, tu es peut-être... le spécialiste mondial des trous noirs quantiques... non, ça c'est Reed, justement... alors tu es... he, après ça, je pourrais te soupçonner d'être un acteur porno... non, j'aurais reconnu ta b... he, ça ne veut pas dire que je regarde beaucoup de films porno !"

"Hmmm." Si Johnny pouvait voir son visage, il le soupçonnerait de s'amuser beaucoup. Mais clairement, c'est quand même lui qui est du bon côté de l'affaire - oh, Spidey a d'autres talents que se balancer du haut des toits, c'est certain.

"Je peux penser à voix haute ! A autre chose qu'au sexe qu'on est en train d'avoir ! Je le jure devant... devant le mur qui est là, mais c'est bien parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre."

La bonne chose est que Spidey, pour une fois, ne peut répondre pr le sarcasme. C'était le principe. La mauvaise est que cela laisse à Johnny le temps de constater que ses capacités de conversation ont baissé à un niveau que même sa saine estime de lui-même aurait tendance à cataloguer comme lamentable.

"C'est juste que je _choisis_ de ne pas le faire." conclut-il, et l'avantage est qu'après une justification si brillante - hum - plus personne ne lui demandera de phrases complètes.


End file.
